


Why Did You Leave Me?

by ReidACriminalBook



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Baby Oikawa, Crying, Dead Kindaichi, Death, Depression, M/M, POOR KINDAICHI, Sad, baby kageyama, dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidACriminalBook/pseuds/ReidACriminalBook
Summary: A mysterious figure approached Hinata and Kindaichi house...





	Why Did You Leave Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote all of this in school today! XD

The world seem to stand still for Hinata. Frozen, all he could do is stand there in anguish and fear. Kindaichi, the love of his life, laid on the ground with his glossy eyes wide open, no longer able to close them. A looming figure stood above him, splattered with a maroon liquid on him that soaked Kindaichi's body.  
"K-Kindaichi...? Kindaichi... Kindaichi wake up!!" Hinata begged. But Kindaichi didn't even blink, all ready deep into his eternal sleep.  
The looming figure just stood there, watching the seen with sadistic pleasure. It pleased him to see Hinata suffer, although, he couldn't wait to see the reaction between "their" children.   
Hinata approached Kindaichi cautiously, as the figure was still there. As soon as he could touch Kindaichi, he gripped his arm and pulled, wanting to move his husband far away from the monster that hurt him.  
As soon as they were far enough from the figure, he shook Kindaichi, hoping and praying that he would wake up. But to his shock, Kindaichi's skin was like ice. And when Kindaichi didn't react, he assumed the worst, he was dead.   
Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes as his breathing started to increase even more than it had. His heart hurt so much, it felt like it was getting ripped into little tiny pieces.   
"Kindaichi... Wake up... Our kids need you..." Hinata whispered, stroking his head as tears streamed down Hinata's face.  
The figure looked onto the scene, smirking like the devil he was. The figure slowly walked towards Hinata, and when the figure reached Hinata the figure whispered, "I would check on your children," before exiting the house, leaving Hinata behind to suffer.  
After hearing those words, Hinata was in shock. He had forgotten about his children in his panic. He wiped his tears away and ran into the nursery. When he entered the room, it was an absolute mess. Toys, clothes, and furniture were thrown everywhere, it was utter chaos. But when Hinata looked for his babies, he found them laying on the ground, sleeping.  
"Tobio! Tooru!" Hinata called, relieved to see his baby boys.   
But what he didn't see was that Tobio, wasn't moving or crying, while Tooru was sobbing. Hinata only noticed when he reached to pick Tobio after he picked up Tooru and felt his ice cold skin. Hinata could only feel depressed, trapped, and hurt as he picked up his dead son.  
"Yo-you can't be dead... You can't be!" Hinata cried, sobbing into his dead baby's chest. Tooru, sensing something wrong, started crying as well.   
"I can't loose you as well, please don't leave me Tobio! I can't lose another person!" Hinata started begging and praying for his little boy.   
But as soon as he lost his voice, Tobio opened his eyes and started crying. Hinata stared in shock, before hugging Tobio, crying,   
"Thank you lord! You let my child live!" Before running to get his phone to call the cops.  
When he dialed 911, almost instantly, it was picked up. "911 what's the problem?" A woman asked.  
"S-someone broke into m-my house and I th-think m-my husband I-is d-dea-ad..." Hinata sobbed, adrenaline disappearing.  
"What's your location? Is the attacker still there?" The woman calmly asked.  
"H-he isn't h-here an-any m-more... And it's 26 Wood Road..."   
"An ambulance and cops will be right there." She said before hanging up the phone. All Hinata did was slide down the wall and cried, while his children, Tobio and Tooru, looked at him in curiosity.  
"Why did you have to die Kindaichi? Now you can't see your babies first steps, first word, and you won't ever be with them... I don't want to live without you, please." Hinata kept crying and crying unable to stop.


End file.
